


Double-Lives

by silenceofthetitans



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crimes & Criminals, Eventual Fluff, F/F, F/M, Graffiti, Gun Violence, M/M, Organized Crime, Swearing, Tags May Change, To be honest it's a lot of things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silenceofthetitans/pseuds/silenceofthetitans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Scouting Legion is a criminal-group. An infamous group, naturally. Their activities range from simple graffiti to murders, but it's so hard the police can never pinpoint exactly who is doing what. Enter Eren Jaeger - 19 years old, in college, and seemingly innocent in all of this. Unfortunately for Eren, things in his life go upside-down when he accidentally spray-paints a wall in the Scouting Legion's territory. Eren hadn't known, and now, well, he's in a bit of trouble.They're after the culprit, and they usually get what they want. A run-in with the second-in-command of the group ends up with him having to join the group thanks to the graffiti, get both Mikasa and Armin endangered and to top it off, the second-in-command just so happens to be his room-mate, who he's never actually communicated with other than writing a list of what they needed.<br/>Throw in some romantic feelings developing for this second-in-command/room-mate, being taught how to fire a gun at a man without blinking, staying up late to finish jobs for the group and still having college-classes in the day, Eren Jaeger really does live the double-life. Just great. Maybe he shouldn't have spray-painted that wall, and everything would've been just fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caught

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that's been floating around my head for a short while, but I still have moments where I don't know what to write. Updates will probably be a little scattered, depending on how much stuff I have to do or how motivated I am. Unfortunately, I am a huge procrastinator, so I get..a little lazy sometimes.  
> This is in third-person due to me only really being able to write in that form, but I can tell you that this is from Eren's point of view, which means any thoughts are his - he's not telepathic, sadly.  
> This will probably be very slow build Ereri, but hey, it's not all about the romance.

Eren Jaeger felt trapped. Trapped in a world of calmness that he did not belong in, doomed to live every single day as a normal college-student. Well, he wasn't..normal. For one, he'd ended up having a room-mate in the apartment-complex a few blocks away from his college, due to the dorms being full(what a surprise!), and he'd never met this room-mate. That's right, he could be holed up with a psychopathic killer, and he'd never know.

Okay, well, that wasn't true. He was pretty sure the guy worked in the nights, and got home before Eren woke up, or after he went to morning classes - he had yet to figure it out. Sometimes he'd leave a note to tell Eren to clean-up or to restock the fridge(along with money), so it wasn't like they didn't communicate at all, they just hadn't seen each-other face-to-face. It irked Eren, though. Annoyed him to no end. What was the point in sharing the rent with someone who you'd never met before? He actually didn't even know the name of the guy he was living with, which was fabulous. Absolutely fucking fabulous. Well, on the bright-side, his room-mate wasn't all bad from what he could tell. Maybe a little sarcastic and snappy, even in writing, but they did get along well with their little notes, doing what the other asked and such. It felt almost normal to Eren, until his sister asked questions. Well, his adopted sister, but sister nonetheless - Mikasa.

Mikasa loved to ask questions about Eren's room-mate. Was he tall? Was he short? Was he even a male? She'd actually confirmed the last one on her own, though it did take some thorough looking around to ensure that Eren was sharing with a guy. She'd disapproved of it at first, asking to meet his room-mate(he'd responded with the fact that he hadn't met the other guy), and she did actually end up staying for a couple of nights with Eren, after a note of approval from the room-mate. All in all, life was pretty good, but he still wanted...something more. Anything. A little action, perhaps? Maybe even an argument, for fuck's sake. Everything was so calm, so good, and so...so boring!

And this was how Eren had come to the decision that he was going to go out and spray-paint something. Mikasa and Armin had shouted at him, with Jean taunting him that he couldn't do it. Now, he had to do it, because Jean had offered him $100 if he actually did it, and to be honest, extra cash would be handy. So now, equipped with a black hoodie, a bandanna over his mouth and a duffel bag of spray-paint cans, he walked through the dark streets, making sure he wasn't making a sound. Soon enough, he found a decent wall, and set his duffel bag down, looking around carefully - even looking up. There weren't any windows that could over-look where he was painting, and as far as he could tell, there was no-one around, so he began his silent spray-painting adventure, checking the time first. Midnight. Perfect, he could time everything well.

Grabbing various colours in both hands(ah, being ambidextrous had it's perks), he began to paint. At first, he wasn't sure what he was painting, but after what seemed like hours, it began to take shape. It appeared, at first glance, to just be a normal human with glowing green eyes, but it wasn't. Based from the night-terrors he had as a child, it turned into a humanoid being, with strong but lean muscles. Being an Art major really had it's perks, he realized. He'd spray-painted plenty of times before(well, where it was legal), so he knew how to do it, and he was pretty good at painting in general, so it turned out better than he'd expected. A few more hours secured that everything was good, and, once he'd put his spray-paint cans away, he retreated to somewhere safer to check the time. 4am. Well fuck, he'd taken four hours. Quickly taking off the paint-covered hoodie and putting on a fresh one(as well as removing the bandanna from his mouth), he checked his hands over, before sighing and beginning to walk home at a quick-pace. It only took about twenty-minutes to get back, and as soon as he was in he threw his hoodie into the wash, before heading to his room to hide the duffel-bag(he didn't want his room-mate finding the spray-paint cans). He'd take Jean to the wall tomorrow(later?), show him his work(which he'd signed off as Jäger instead of Jaeger, only because it looked cooler), and get his $100. Take that, horse-faced bastard.

He headed to the bathroom so he could shower the paint from his hands and face, turning on the water and stripping, putting his clothes in the laundry-basket(he'd learned that the hard way), before stepping under the hot water. He tilted his head up slightly to let the water cascade over him. It was rather relaxing, he found, to have a shower at 4am. It was also a good way of waking up properly, because he had some things he had to finish off before his morning classes, which started at 8am. Well, it was a night well-spent, so it was completely worth it. Mikasa and Armin would probably be furious with him, but hey, he got money out of it, and he'd actually quite liked the painting he'd done. Despite usually being to under-confident about his work, Eren actually liked the piece he'd done on the wall, but he reminded himself not to make a bad habit of it - that would be disasterous.

Once he was done showering, he towelled off and got dressed, sitting on the couch to finish the work he had to do. His time to leave rolled around much quicker than he had wanted it to(but hey, he'd confirmed that his room-mate returned when he was in class, not when he was asleep!), and he groaned as he stood up, putting his papers into his folder and picking it up, heading to the door. He wrote a quick note to say that he'd had an accident in art-class(he'd never lied to his room-mate before, so this was a first), and that the hoodie was still in the washing-machine, before picking up his keys, slipping on his shoes and leaving for class. 

His classes were uneventful for the most part(except for Jean's face when he'd told him that the deed was done), and soon over, since he only had them for the morning, and not the afternoon. Jean had told him that he had afternoon-classes, so that meant Eren was free to go see if it was still there. At least it wouldn't look so suspicious in the daylight; he could just say he was wandering. Well, he would have, if there had been anyone actually on the streets. Soon enough, he reached the wall, and it did, in fact, still have the artwork on. Honestly, Eren had thought that he'd think worse of his art in the bright sun, but no, it still looked good. Maybe not as good as he had thought it had been, but it was still good. It even had his signature on. Footsteps behind him made him turn, until he was looking at a shorter man, who was giving him a death-glare as he glanced between Eren to the artwork, steely blue-grey eyes narrowing slightly.

"Did you do this?" The man questioned darkly, arms crossed. What did he say to the scary man? 'Yes, I did'. That sounded like a death-warrant. Slowly, Eren shook his head, and the man snorted. "Liar." He growled, pointing at him. "You're Eren Jaeger, right?" He sounded rather intimidating. How did he even know Eren's name? He had no chance to think about it as he was grabbed by the front of the hoodie and forced to walk awkwardly with the man, who took various turnings until they reached a door. The short man took out a key and opened the door, pushing Eren in first, before walking in, and shutting the door once again, locking it and gesturing to a chair in the middle of a seemingly-empty room. Ever so slowly, Eren moved and sat down, keeping his turquoise-gaze locked on the man. "Believe it or not, I'm not psychic, I'm just not stupid." What? What was he talking about? "For one, I saw you last night and I noticed your eyes, which, to be honest, are pretty bright even in the dark." The man had been pacing, but now he stopped to stand in front of Eren, glaring down at him. "You trespassed and spray-painted on the Scouting Legion's territory." He stated.

The Scouting Legion. Eren was a moron. Okay, so he didn't know much about them, but they were infamous, and talked about a lot in college. Jean kept boasting about how he'd talked to one of the members and lived, which everybody seemed hung up on for a few months. Now, Eren knew why. If things kept going this way, he was pretty sure he was going to die. Goodbye life. He'd do anything to get to live right now, if he was perfectly honest. Well, maybe not anything. He'd definitely prefer to die over sucking dick or being fucked in the ass. Okay, maybe not, he didn't know what those things were like, so he couldn't be too rash. But oh god, he was an absolute moron.

More footsteps sounded, and he glanced to the side to see a blond-haired man(who, even in Eren's eyes, looked pretty handsome), and a brown-haired woman approaching, which caused him to look back at the shorter black-haired man nervously. For one; where had they come from?! A lot of this place was in shadow, so it was possible that there was another door, but wouldn't he have seen something? Maybe not, since he hadn't exactly looked around, had he?

Oh fuck, his life was turning around from being normal to having a run-in with the Scouting Legion. No wonder Jean had made that bet - he'd probably figured that Eren wasn't stupid enough to go looking for a clean wall. Well, this was just beautiful. "Erwin. Hanji." The shorter man greeted calmly, sharp gaze still focused on the brunette in front of him, who was definitely nervous. The blond(probably Erwin, Eren guessed) nodded, studying Eren. "Is this the one who did the paint? It was pretty impressive." What was that? His painting? Impressive? Why was he complimenting Eren's work when he'd pretty much just marked territory that wasn't his? "Have you told him the deal yet? Does he even know who you are?" The brown-haired woman piped up, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Eren could see the black-haired man's eye twitch in irritation, "He doesn't, from the looks of it. Can't say I blame him." What were they talking about? "Jaeger, we'll let you live on one condition, and one condition only. Your spray-painting was, however foolish you were, pretty good. We haven't actually got many people who mark as well as you did, though from the slight shakiness there could be improvement. I know you're a college student, and that you probably have a part-time job, which, in all honesty, you can quit if you take this offer, but think about it carefully. Well, no, scratch that. You don't have a choice." Eren paled slightly, eyes finally flickering up to meet the gunmetal blue eyes glaring at him. "You're joining the Scouting Legion, or you're going to die. Sounds pretty harsh, and I hate pointless deaths, so think about it." Well, that had escalated quickly. 

As much as he wanted to change his life, Eren could never see himself joining a criminal group. Especially not one that avoided the police alarmingly well for such a large group, and had various murderers, psychopaths and just..horrible people in general in it. From the corner of his eye, he could see the man named Erwin and the woman called Hanji watching him carefully, which only unnerved him more. He couldn't even find his voice, only having the courage to give the tiniest of nods, which the short-man picked up on. Although his expression didn't change from being calm and, if anything, displeased, his body untensed slightly, and he let out a sigh. "Good choice. My name is Levi, and, you didn't realize through all that shit, that I'm actually your room-mate as well."


	2. Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting a brief introduction to the Scouting Legion ways, Eren and Levi head home and are, unfortunately, ambushed. The ambushers are quickly scared away, but not without someone getting shot - twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been writing this on-and-off all day, honestly. I keep procrastinating, wow yeah. 7am and I've finally finished it, so woo! Here's Chapter 2!  
> Uuh, if you ever want to contact me, my skype and tumblr are both silenceofthetitans, so yeah. I'll probably track the tag 'fic: double lives' as well, just in-case. //shot/

He was Eren's room-mate. Okay. Eren had a few questions, to be honest. How did he even know who he was from first glance? He was pretty confident they'd never met in-person. He opened his mouth to speak, then shut it again, brow furrowing in confusion as those cold grey eyes stared him down, awaiting his answer. So, Eren came out with the first thing on his mind. "You're shitting me."

To the side, Hanji snorted and covered her mouth, with Erwin giving a deep chuckle. Levi crossed his arms, and let out a long sigh. "Well, I'm ninety-percent sure that you were drunk and you did need help. But yes, I am your room-mate, and you do an absolute shit job of getting stains out of hoodies, brat." He stated calmly. Eren couldn't believe it. This short, temperamental man was the one he shared the apartment with. It would almost be funny, if he wasn't scared shitless of the other man. Taking a deep breath, Eren finally came up with a reply. Well, no, he had a question. "Why?" He shook his head slowly, trying to come to terms with all of this. Levi gave him a strange look, though his general expression didn't change. "Why what?" He questioned slowly, probably wondering if the brunette in front of him was too scared to think straight. "Why've I got to join? Why are you going to kill me if I don't?" Eren clarified. This time, it was the blond-man whom stood to the side who answered. "You marked territory, for one, territory that belongs to the Scouting Legion. Then there's the fact that you live with our second-in-command, which, to be honest, puts you in danger anyway. You might as well join, even if it's just to protect your own arse." He reasoned calmly. Okay, even Eren couldn't argue with that, that was a pretty reasonable argument, after all. But...his life in danger already? Honestly, he hadn't known that. Second-in-command as well? Oh man, he had so many questions, but he didn't know what to do about them. He would've spoken, but Levi interrupted before he could even think of what to say. "So, you've already agreed anyway, you're stuck. Come on, get up." He gave Eren a sharp look. Obediently, the bright-eyed young man stood up, refusing to meet the other man's gaze once again. Levi seemed to notice this, but said nothing, turning his gaze to Erwin. The blond nodded slowly before gesturing for Eren to follow him. After giving a look to Levi, then back to the other man, he slowly moved forward. Hanji gave a curious look, but other than that, she didn't do anything, although the look in her eye showed that she wanted to do something - what it was, Eren would probably never figure out, but she still had the look of a carnivore cornering it's prey. It was unnerving, to say the least.

With Erwin and Hanji in front of him, and Levi behind him, Eren really couldn't go anywhere as they passed through the door he supposed the two in front of him had come from, walking down a dark corridor. He could do nothing but follow as they headed into a dark room, which unnerved Eren until Erwin flicked the light-switch, revealing a plain room with a chest of drawers against the left wall. There was literally nothing else in the room, which confused him greatly. Levi guarded the door behind him, so he had no choice but to watch as Erwin went over to the chest of drawers and rummaged through, before shaking his head slightly, tossing a dark green hoodie at Eren, who gave him a confused look. "Just..put that on for now." The blond man commanded. Deciding not to question further, Eren did as he was told, arching an eyebrow once he was done. 

"That's just what you can wear for now so you don't get killed in our territory or anything; you were just plain lucky last night." Erwin seemed rather stressed out, like he was confused at how Eren had managed to spray-paint a wall without anybody but Levi catching him. "Usually we have uniform, but we don't have any spare that would fit you." Erwin explained, before turning to look at Hanji, who now had a tape-measure in her hand. Without even asking for permission, the brunette woman bounced over to Eren and began to measure him, mumbling to herself as she did so, before returning to Erwin's side. "You're in college, right?" The blond man questioned, getting a small nod n return. "Good. A few of our members go there, so we'll tell them to keep an eye on you.." He gave Levi a short look, "And when you're not in college Levi can keep an eye on you. Just to make sure you're actually not in another gang." He didn't dull things down, did he? Everything so far had been put bluntly, not even giving Eren time to react. So, he stayed silent, letting the three do the talking.

Naturally, they explained how things could get dangerous and such, before a question that Eren had never expected came. "Can you shoot a gun?" It was Erwin who asked it. Slowly, Eren's turquoise gaze turned to meet the sharp, yet almost entrancing blue ones which were staring at him. He shook his head slightly, turning his gaze away when Erwin frowned deeply. "I see...We'll have to teach you a few things later." He glanced at the watch on his wrist, which Eren hadn't noticed before. "Levi, you had a job last night so you must be tired, since you came out right away after going to the apartment to check if Eren was there, and Eren, you might want to take this chance to do any work or sleep, because tonight you are going to learn how to shoot a gun, even if it takes all night." The blond sighed.

Levi nodded slightly, and turned on his heel, heading out swiftly. Hanji waved, while Erwin just nodded, signalling that it was Eren's time to leave as well. The brunette turned and followed swiftly, having to jog to catch up to the fast-paced man. The raven-haired man did not speak a word as they got out into the open again, a blast of rather cold air hitting Eren in the face. There was nothing but silence as they turned onto the street, and began walking. Eren did take his time to glance around briefly, before glancing behind them, and frowning slightly as he saw a couple of figures. Gaze flickering back to Levi, he noticed that the other man had noticed the figures as well; noticed how his body tensed up slightly and his pace quickened, as did Eren's.

Then there was a gunshot...no, two, and it happened in a flash. A shooting pain in his side as he was shoved away, hitting the wall and sliding with his back against it. Levi pulled out a well-polished gun and shot. Once. Twice. Three times. The sound of footsteps running signalled that Levi had missed - though his hand was eeriely steady - had he missed on purpose? Eren flickered his gaze to his side, having put his hands there. Red liquid leaked from behind his hands, and he heard Levi curse a few times, taking out a phone and calling someone. From the sounds of it, he was calling an ambulance, as he tucked away the gun. The phone went back in it's pocket, and Levi moved to Eren's side, frowning slightly. "Nod if you can hear me." The raven-haired man stated. The brunette gave a very small nod, also hearing the sirens in the distance. More pressure was added with his hands, and he realized that Levi's hands had joined his own to try to stop the flow of blood. 

"I really didn't expect us to get ambushed in our own territory, damnit. They're gone now, fucking cowards. My reflexes should've been quicker, but I'm tired, sorry about that." Levi kept talking, and Eren realized it wasn't just for his comfort, it was for the raven-haired man's own comfort as well. He would've chuckled if he wasn't in pain. Then, he heard the other man curse again. "Fuck, brat, they shot your arm as well. From the angle it appears to be at, there's still a bullet lodged in there.." 

Eren hadn't noticed, but now that he did, a rather sharp pain went through his arm and he gasped in shock, squeezing his eyes shut against both pains. Then, it just went black, like someone had switched off his mind, and decided to give him peace.

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

That sound was oddly calming. It smelt..different. A cleansing smell, with a hint of medical-disinfectant. He let his fingers curl slightly at the pain in his side and arm, before half-opening his eyes to be met with a white ceiling. That definitely wasn't his room's. His gaze flickered to the left, and he saw Mikasa there, though she was asleep. Strange..Why was Mikasa here?

"Oh, you're awake!" A light voice chirped. Eren let his gaze flicker to the voice, noticing that it was a nurse. She walked over, and smiled, "How do you feel?" Oh, that was right..He'd been walking with Levi, and they'd been..ambushed? That seemed to be the logical explanation. He had been shot - twice, apparently. "Like hell." He replied, surprised at how rough his voice sounded. He shifted slightly so he was sitting up some more against the bed, which was already risen somewhat, so that was fine. "No wonder, you've been out for..two? Maybe three days. You lost a lot of blood before we got there, and we had to operate on your arm to get the bullet out. You're lucky it didn't quite reach bone." The smile the nurse held was sickly sweet, and seemed forced. Eren didn't like her. "I see.." He mumbled, turning his gaze back to Mikasa, realizing someone was sitting in a seat beside her. Raven hair styled in an undercut, and those sharp features confirmed that it was Levi, although he seemed to be asleep right now. There was a light on, so that was probably why the ceiling had seemed so white. His gaze returned to the nurse, and he gave her a questioning look. "Oh, your sister and room-mate were adamant on staying here." She stated with a nod, but that wasn't what Eren had been inquiring. He turned his head and spotted a window. It was dark outside. Very dark. A look to the clock hung up on the wall confirmed it was late. Or early? Was two in the morning late or early? Eren could never really tell. "I see." He mumbled roughly, before looking at the nurse again. "Could I have some water, please?" He questioned, his throat feeling far too rough. The nurse nodded and hurried off.

"Eren?" It was Mikasa's soft voice. He turned his gaze to her, and smiled in a reassuring way, causing a relieved look to cross her face. "Oh, I'm so glad. When they called me to say you were shot, I was so worried! Mom and Dad came as well, they were given the bill, and naturally they were able to pay it off, but.." She trailed off, and looked to Levi, "He's your room-mate?" She raised an eyebrow, "Oh well, no time to dwell on that, he said you'd got on speaking terms." That was putting it lightly. Eren snorted softly and looked up as he was handed water, taking it in his hand gratefully, though it was with his good arm, rather than the one that had been shot, which hurt to move. He took a long drink as the nurse walked away, before looking at Mikasa, "Yeah, he is. I'm sorry for worrying you.." He gave a sheepish look. Mikasa just nodded, "He told me what happened; that you two were just walking before a couple of strange people attacked.." She sighed. Well, that wasn't the whole story, Eren had realized. Did that mean he couldn't tell Mikasa or Armin that he was in the Scouting Legion? He supposed it made sense. Just nodding slightly, he turned his head away. "Yeah. I probably would've been dead if Levi handn't shoved me to the side. I have a bad feeling that the one that went in my arm would've gone through my..." He trailed off, glancing to see Mikasa's shocked expression, and grimaced. 

Levi seemed to stir slightly, before those gunmetal-coloured eyes of his half-opened, disrupting the darkened atmosphere. Mikasa looked at him, and gave a small smile, before looking back at Eren. The man's eyes trailed to Eren as well, and he gave a small sigh of relief. Well, at least he didn't want Eren dead, despite the coldness he showed. Maybe the brunette could befriend him after all. "Fucking brat, worrying me like that." He admitted to being worried? Well, that was new. Eren just gave him a small, sheepish grin, "I'm sorry.." He apologised softly, but Levi snorted. "Don't apologise for getting shot. If my reflexes had been quicker, you wouldn't have ended up shot." He grumbled, sitting up in the chair. Eren couldn't think of anything to comfort him with, so he just finished his water before setting the glass on the table beside him, "I see." Was all he could come up with. 

This week had been an eventful week, he supposed. He'd joined the Scouting Legion, met three strange people and gotten shot. Twice. He had been tired of his normal life, but he hadn't thought it would be so...annoying to get in trouble. Also, it hurt. He was hurting a lot, and breathing in too much hurt, due to his stomach going outwards and disturbing the wound in his side. This was just great. He opened his mouth to speak, but Mikasa cut him off, "I contacted your classes, they're emailing your work to you so you can do it while you're recovering at home. No more action for you until you're fully healed." She stated firmly. "Yes, mom." Eren mumbled, turning his head. He really did appreciate her worry, he honestly did. It was nice to be coddled over so much.

The nurse soon came back over, with a clipboard. "Well, as long as there are no troubles, since you're awake, you can be discharged tomorrow." She smiled, reading over the notes, "We'll have to explain to you about the stitches and give you a date to come back to have them out - you have stitches in your side as well, you're lucky the bullet missed anything vital - but other than that, you should be good." She nodded. Hell yeah, at least he didn't have to stay here for too long.


	3. Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is given uniform and taught how to fire a gun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a while because of writer's block, I'm afraid. Also, I caught up on Homestuck, so sorry about that, aha. Hopefully updates will be a little quicker, though it depends on what inspiration and such I have.

The next couple of days went by in a flash. Eren was released from hospital, and Levi did help him change the gauze and bandages whenever he needed to, seeming to almost feel..guilty about it, no matter how much Eren told him it was fine. Now, Eren sat on the couch typing away at an essay for one of his classes, while Levi was napping on the arm-chair. With ear-buds in and music turned up, the brunette didn't hear the knock on the door, but the napping short-man did, and groaned, standing up and walking to the door to answer it. He barely got the word 'what' out of his mouth before Hanji bounced in, her brown hair in it's usual messy ponytail. She carried a package, and seemed to completely ignore Levi, heading to Eren and tapping his shoulder. He looked up and yelped when he saw Hanji, quickly pausing his music and taking his earbuds out, putting a hand over his heart to show her that she'd scared him. 

This only seemed to cause Hanji to laugh, and she picked up the laptop from Eren's lap and set it on the coffee table, replacing it with the package before sitting beside him eagerly. Levi rolled his eyes and headed back to the armchair to nap, settling down quickly. The turquoise-eyed boy sighed and opened the package, blinking when he saw it was a couple of sets of clothes. "Put them on!" Hanji stated eagerly. Giving the eccentric woman a sideways look, Eren stood up and headed to his room with the clothes, shutting the door behind him.

When he changed, he realized what the clothes were - some kind of uniform. Hanji and Erwin had been wearing them before. Plain white jeans and brown combat-boots, with a crisp white button-up, long-sleeved shirt that had a collar, and a short light tan jacket with long sleeves. He looked in the mirror and noticed that the symbol that had been on the hoodie he'd worn was on the breast-pocket, and as he turned, the symbol was on the sleeves and back as well. A white wing crossed with a navy-blue wing on a shield of sorts..It looked nice. Sighing softly, Eren figured that Hanji wanted to see him in the clothes, so he headed back out, and looked at Hanji with some confusion as she squealed, the raven-haired man on the arm-chair looking up and raising an eyebrow. "Not bad." The scowling man commented calmly, while the brunette-woman bounced forward and inspected Eren like he was some kind of experiment. "Ooh, it fits perfectly, and you don't look too bad! I like it!" She squeaked brightly, clapping her hands. "At least you'll have something to wear when you're taught to handle a gun tonight in headquarters." She nodded.

Both Eren and Levi gave her a confused look, heads tilting to the side. Hanji noticed this and clapped her hands again, "Oh. Well, since his dominant arm wasn't the one hit, Erwin said it should be fine to start teaching him how to fire a gun." She rubbed the back of her next, almost shrinking back as Levi stood up. However, the raven-haired man simply walked to his own room and shut the door, leaving the two brunettes to stand awkwardly, neither of them looking at each-other. 

It took about ten, maybe fifteen minutes for Levi to emerge again, and when he did, he was dressed similarly to Eren, with a cravat around his neck, "Come on, then. Tonight I actually want to sleep properly, it's been nice these last couple of days." He grunted. Hanji smiled brightly and took hold of Eren's arm, elicting a sharp yelp as she tugged - she'd grabbed his bad arm. "Shit, sorry!" The brunette woman practically cowered as Eren rubbed his arm gingerly, before shaking his head. "It's okay.." He mumbled, while Levi snorted. "Please don't rip his arm out of it's socket while it's healing and hurry the fuck up." He grumbled as he grabbed his keys and exited, Hanji grabbing Eren's good arm this time and forcing him to follow, moving past Levi as he paused to lock the door behind them. She headed down the flights of stairs(we might encounter a killer!) before exiting the building and continuing to drag Eren cheerfully, heading towards a rather sleek-looking black car. She opened the door and got in, patting the seat for Eren to get in, which he did. Levi got in beside Eren, meaning that the brunette boy was squeezed between the two, with Erwin at the front, driving, naturally.

"Asshat." Levi stated calmly as the blond began to drive, arms crossing in an annoyed fashion. "Why couldn't you come yourself, instead of sending her?" He jerked his thumb to Hanji, causing Eren to lean back to avoid getting poked. Erwin chuckled n reply, and slowly shook his head as he focused his eyes on the road. "Because you pay attention to 'her'." He replied in a light tone, glancing in the rear-view mirror to look at the trio.

Eren tuned them out, tilting his head to look up and closing his eyes. He must've blacked out, because a sharp jab to his ribs caused him to yelp in pain and look at Levi with a hurt look. "We're here, asswipe." The raven-hared man stated as he got out. Eren sighed softly and followed, with Hanji close behind. The brunette-man took no time in stretching his arms out, having felt a little cramped in there. Erwin was already out and heading to a rather nice-looking building, which Eren could only guess was the Scouting Legion headquarters(why did they have such a nice place?). 

Hanji took hold of Eren's arm and cheerfully pulled him after Erwin, singing a song that the brunette boy hadn't heard before. He simply looked around as he was led through various corridors, until they reached a door. Erwin unlocked the door and entered, Hanji pulling Eren, and Levi following behind, shutting the door behind him. It was a large room, with three average human-sized dummies behind a fence. Hanji let go of Eren, and smiled brightly, "You won't learn with the big guns, you'll just learn with a pistol. It's easier to use in quick situations, and, to be frank, who carries around a shot-gun?" She bounced away to a box, causing Levi to sigh behind him, muttering something about the woman being a moron.

Hanji returned rather quickly, holding a...Well, a gun, it looked like to Eren. Hanji, however, looked like a madwoman, "Smith & Wesson double-action .45 ACP semi-automatic compact pistol." She squeaked cheerfully, taking hold of Eren's hands and taking him over to the fence, "Beautiful thing. I like it. Anyway." She positioned the boy's hand accordingly, then frowned, "Don't shake. Levi! He's shaking! He's a shaker!" She turned around, making wild gestures. The raven-haired man groaned and walked up behind Eren, lining his arm up with the others. "Stop shaking. There are seven billion people on this planet. Kind-of over-populated, really. Killing a couple of bad ones won't hurt. It'll be for the best." He hummed softly. His mouth was practically by Eren's ear, and it was making him nervous. "Just put your finger on the trigger. Bang. Like that, yeah? Won't feel a thing...." His voice trailed off and he moved his arm from the brunette's, arching his eyebrows when he realized the shaking had stopped. "Not bad.." He mused, stepping back.

The madwoman's jaw dropped briefly, before she shook her head, "Okay, Eren! Take aim." She smiled brightly. Blinking at her, he pointed the gun at the dummy he was opposite, remembering Levi's words, and keeping his arm as steady as he could. "Fire!" The woman to the side grinned brightly. He did so as he was told, though he flinched back as he did so. This caused his aim to move away from it's previous location, and the bullet tore through the shoulder instead. Hanji shook her head, "It's okay..you'll get over that. Soon. Very, very soon." She nodded firmly. Levi groaned and lined himself up behind Eren, moving his arm to match the other's. 

"Relax. If the other man had a gun, you'd be dead. It's kill or be killed, you shoot or you die. Imagine this scenario.." The black-haired man mused softly. Eren took aim again, narrowing his eyes slightly. "Seven billion people, think about that. You live for yourself, your loves ones. If you don't kill this man, your best friend or a sibling will die." His voice became softer, and Eren shot. He heard Levi's breath hitch slightly as the chest of the dummy was shot through, "Jesus fuck, Eren." He stepped back slightly, moving around to look at the boy's face, "You're good, for someone who's never shot a gun.." He mused. Hanji nodded shakily, moving to Eren and taking the gun. "That was the quickest Levi's ever taught someone. I didn't hear what he said, but it must have worked. It works faster each-time.." She shook her head, walking back to the box and mumbling to herself.

Levi tapped his foot, before moving to stand in front of Eren. "If a loved one was in danger and you had a gun in your hand, what would you do?" He questioned carefully. Before Eren could answer, however, he walked away. 

What would he do? Eren had no idea. If he really had to, then yes, he would probably shoot the guy. But..wasn't that risky? He really did not know. He felt a heavy hand on his shoulder, and looked up at Erwin, who gave him a firm nod. "You'll get there. You'll have training whenever you're free, I hope you understand that. I understand college and work will keep you busy, but this is life-or-death." He murmured, then walked after Levi. Hanji took hold of Eren's arm and tugged him along brightly.

The three gave Eren a tour around the building, and before long they were back at the car, this time with Levi at the wheel, much to Erwin's distress. Eren discovered why Erwin didn't like it. He didn't particularly like it either; Levi was practically doing ninety on a thirty road. Not good. "If it were anyone else, we'd be dead." Hanji piped up, which didn't help with Eren's nerves.

Soon enough, though, they were at the apartment building. "Come on, shitstain." Levi grumbled, getting out of the car and tossing the keys to Erwin, who got out and walked around to get to the front-wheel. Eren gave a small smile to them before following the other man inside. The two took the stairs, since the elevator said 'Out of Order', so that was..well, out of order. They reached their floor, and went inside, taking off their shoes as they did so.

Levi didn't wait for Eren's answer from the question earlier. He simply went to the bathroom, and the sound of running water meant that he was showering. Eren let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, and sat on the couch, leaning back. He still wore the uniform that Hanji had given him, but he wasn't bothered with changing right now. A lot of things had happened recently, and he wanted to get his head around it.


End file.
